Jack's Message to the Man
by kazechyme
Summary: Find out what Jack's message is! There's really nothing much to this short story. If you have some time to spare, you should read it. Btw, it's set in Season 8. NEW-- A little follow-up to this story just added!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Nothing of Stargate belongs to me! Um... it's a short disclaimer because... well... you guys probably know everything already and I'm too lazy to make it longer.

Author's Note: This is just a short piece set in Season 8. I don't know why in the world I wrote this... maybe it was because class was utterly, utterly boring. Anyway, this () means it's Jack's thoughts and this (()) means it's Daniel's thoughts.

* * *

Jack's Message to the Man

Jack walked into the crowded room. Instantly, the noise level dropped a few levels. Well, let's just say everything went dead silent. People almost jumped out of Jack's way as he walked by.

(What is up with this?)

He stopped by the coffee machine. There was only one cup left.

(Excellent... Mr. Burns-like)

Before he could grab it, a hand shot out and whisked it away.

(D'oh!)

"D'oh!"

Daniel looked up from the cup, "Hey Jack! How's it going?"

(Don't 'Hey Jack' me after you steal my damn coffee!)

"Peachy... Just peachy..."

"Really? You don't seem that way."

(Ya think? Coffee stealer!!!)

"Ya think?"

Daniel glanced around, "Why is everyone so... quiet?"

"They're afraid of me..." Jack whispered.

"Afraid? Of you? Why?" Daniel said as he filled his cup with coffee.

(Damn straight! I'm the General now! THE man... Aw crap, I just called myself the man...)

"Jack!"

(Maybe I said it cuz he stole the coffee...)

"What!" Jack shouted.

He was a little too loud, for he startled a group of scientists who were cowering in a corner.

"Are you even listening?"

(Listening? Why should I listen to anyone when no one talks to me! I'm just the boss... That doesn't mean I'm not _cool_ anymore...)

"Y'know what? Take the coffee! That's right! Good job Danny boy, stick it to the man! I'm proud that in all those years, you've actually learned something from me—Stick it to the man!"

(Stick it to the man!)

He ran up to random people spreading his message: "Stick-it-to-the-man!"

He continued to do this until he got out of the room and into the halls.

Daniel shook his head.

((He does know that he _is_ 'the man'... doesn't he?))

* * *

Yet again: Author's Note: BTW, it was kind of based on Jack's comment after he found out he was getting promoted and he was discussing it with the team. If you finished the story and still don't know which quote I'm talking about, it's okay. 


	2. Message From the Man

Disclaimer: Nothing of Stargate belongs to me! Um... it's a short disclaimer because... well... you guys probably know everything already and I'm too lazy to make it longer.

Author's Note: This is just a short piece set in Season 8 that could either be a stand alone piece or a sequel to my other story, "Jack's Message to the Man". Why did I write this? Well, because a reviewer asked me to write another part. See the power of reviews? Anyway, happy fanfic reading!

Message From The Man

An exhausted Jack O'neill finally got to his office. A whole day of yelling, "Stick it to the man!" to everyone he saw really strained his back for some reason. His vocal cords were working quite nicely, however.

He plopped down on his chair, closed his eyes, and put his face in his hands. Finally, he opened his eyes and smiled. He knew exactly what would cheer him up.

XXXXX

George Hammond sat down in his big, comfy leather seat. Tapping his red pen on the desk, he began to create a rhythm. He picked up another pen and slowly added a second rhythm. He was bobbing his head to the 'music' when the door to his office flew open. The two pens went flying from his hands and shooting at the officer who stood at the door.

"Sir? Was I interrupting something?"

"No, no. Sit down. What is it?" Hammond said as he gestured for the man to sit down.

"Actually, I just needed to pick up the files from yesterday."

"Ah yes, they're in Harrison's office downstairs."

"Sorry to bother you sir."

"Not a problem."

The officer left the room and Hammond was left alone again. He sighed as he leaned back against the chair. He had less work to do here than at the SGC. He didn't even know how that was possible. What was going on? He was bored out of his mind.

His eyes began to slowly close. As he was about to drift away into a deep sleep, the door burst open again.

"What!" he snapped as he jumped from his seat.

The figure who was standing in the doorway was familiar. It was the familiar offended face— the _childish, old_ familiar face of his good friend.

"What are you doing here Jack?"

"Hello, sir, angry aren't you? Angry that I'm stopping you from getting work done?!"

"Angry? Well, surprised yes, annoyed somewhat, you could even say happy, but angry? No, no no," he said with a chuckle.

Jack shut the door closed and crossed his arms, "C'mon, I didn't call or knock and I just threw myself in here... You're not saying you're mad?!"

"No! There is nothing to do around here and as a matter of fact, I'm glad you dropped in. What brings you by?"

"B-but, I wanted to stick it to the man..."

Hammond smiled, "Oh, by all means, go ahead. Well, what are you waiting for?"

The two stood there in awkward silence as Hammond waited for Jack to do something.

"What?! I can't now. That's what you want. That's not sticking it to the man anymore."

"You came all the way down here to stick it to the man and now you back out? What did being General do to you, son? Are you cracking under pressure?"

"No! No... It's just that people are afraid of me and it's not cool."

"So, you've turned into the man... It's okay Jack, others far greater than you have fallen under the curse."

"Y-you mean...? You?"

"Heck yeah, boy!"

Jack was speechless.

"Listen, the day you stop sticking it to the man is the day you lose your hair. Heed my advice. Heed it well."

Jack slowly nodded as he opened the door and prepared to leave. He gave one last questioning look at Hammond.

"Go stick it to the man!" he barked.

"Yes... sir," Jack said, rather baffled and left.


End file.
